Nieuwe Info/Het ontstaan van het keizerrijk en de drie staatsgodsdiensten
Lang geleden was Elerion een koninkrijk. Het leven werd er gekenmerkt door voorspoed, welvaart en harmonie. Aan dit alles kwam een abrupt einde met de komst van Bru. In het jaar 610 van zijn regering veroverde deze tovenaar-koning het koninkrijk Elerion (en vele andere nabijgelegen koninkrijken). Hij liet, zoals zijn gebruik was, de koninklijke familie vermoorden. Een keukenmeid wist echter het paleis te ontvluchten met de pasgeboren prins Robin. Elf jaar later namen rovers Robin gevangen en verkochten hem als slaaf. Door zijn atletische bouw kwam de jonge Robin in de arena terecht, waar hij moest vechten om de decadente edelen te amuseren. Zijn goddelijke gestalte werd de droom van een groot deel van het publiek en zijn ideeën over vrijheid en gelijkheid voor iedereen werden hem graag vergeven. Zijn populariteit onder de mede-gladiatoren was erg groot en zijn idealen sloegen aan onder de slaven en lijfeigenen. Toen hij eenentwintig jaar oud was, leidde Robin de gladiatorenopstand. Deze opstand was zeer succesvol. Steeds meer mensen sloten zich bij hem aan, niet alleen slaven, maar ook burgers en zelfs een groot deel van de oude adel. In minder dan een jaar tijd wist het leger van Robin het oude koninkrijk Elerion te bevrijden. Toen Robin tijdens het overwinningsfeest over zijn koninklijke afkomst vertelde, werd hij eerst niet geloofd. De oude keukenmeid werd wel herkend en zij bevestigde zijn verhaal. Robins claim op de troon werd niet officieel erkend, maar hij werd door velen als de rechtmatige vorst beschouwd. De inmiddels verkozen senaat bevestigde Robin wel officieel als legeraanvoerder. In het eerste jaar van zijn bevel bevrijdde Robin de oude koninkrijken Noria en Pelinor van het juk van de tiran Bru. Het duurde nog drie jaar tot de bevrijding van Chem en daarna nog twee voordat Elsenia werd ontzet. In het zesde jaar, zijn triomfjaar, veroverde Robin Dialodor en Ençique. Na vier jaar van tegenslagen wist Robin uiteindelijk in een tweegevecht de macht van de tovenaar-koning Bru te breken en brak ook voor het land van Aa de zon door. De rest van het onmetelijke rijk van Bru viel zonder diens harde hand al snel uit elkaar en grote delen hebben zich in later jaren, meer of minder vrijwillig, bij Elerion gevoegd. De senaat benoemde Robin na zijn overwinning tot keizer van Elerion. In het 31ste jaar van zijn regering stierf Robin. Hij werd opgevolgd door zijn oudste zoon Archibald. Archibald kreeg in een vijftal dromen van zijn vader advies over staatsinrichting en religie. Het aardse ambt van keizer werd gelijkgesteld met dat van de goddelijke hemelkeizer en de keizercultus werd tot staatsgodsdienst. Onder de soldaten deed een meer bloedige cultus opgeld. Moed, trouw en andere soldatendeugden werden vereerd in de gedaante van de goddelijke Generaal. Deze werd volgens de soldaten bij uitstek belichaamd door Robin, de leider van de opstand. Toen Robin drie jaar na zijn dood door de senaat werd heiligverklaard, werd de Generaalscultus tot tweede staatsgodsdienst verheven. In het twaalfde jaar van zijn regering verbood Archibald het oude geloof, het druïdisme. Maar na enkele jaren waarin het rijk door misoogsten, overstromingen en insektenplagen werd geplaagd, zag men het belang van de druïden weer in. De cultus werd in ere hersteld en na het verschijnen van een komeet tot derde staatsgodsdienst verheven. Uit “de Wilde Post”, jaargang 1 nummer 1, herhalen wij het volgende artikel: Hoe het druidisme een officiele religie van het Keizerrijk werd (Verhaal, zoals door een rondreizende bard bij het haardvuur van een plattelandsherberg werd verteld.) Toen keizer Robin in het eenendertigste jaar van zijn regering stierf, werd hij opgevolgd door zijn zoon Archibald. Robin was iemand die strijd voerde en landen bevrijdde, zijn zoon was heel anders. Uit de geschiedenisboeken over die tijd krijgen we de indruk dat Archibald vooral een godsdienstig iemand was. Ik heb al eerder verteld hoe hij in zijn dromen door zijn overleden vader geinspireerd werd. Als gevolg hiervan richtte hij de cultus van de Hemelkeizer op. Ook het geloof in de Generaal is in die tijd ontstaan. Het lijkt misschien een beetje vreemd dat deze geloven een begin hebben, dat er een tijd is geweest dat de mensen deze goden helemaal niet kenden. Bedenk dan dat er zoiets bestaat als goddelijke inspiratie. Op een bepaald moment besluiten de goden dat de tijd rijp is, en openbaren zij zich. Het land was zojuist enkele eeuwen onderdrukt door de tovenaar-keizer Bru. In die periode waren alle geloven verboden. Bru was daarin zo grondig, dat wij bijna niets weten over de goden die daarvoor aanbeden werden. Het zou mij niets verbazen als de Keizer en de Generaal destijds, misschien onder een andere naam, ook al aanbeden werden. In elk geval kunnen we zeggen dat de goden inderdaad het juiste moment kozen om zich te openbaren, want de godsdiensten kregen snel vele volgelingen. Als ik zeg dat de godsdiensten van vroeger tijden ons onbekend zijn, heb ik niet helemaal gelijk. Al sinds onheuglijke tijden bestaat het druidisme, ook wel het oude geloof genoemd. Vanwege het hun kennis van en verwevenheid met de natuur wisten de druides zelfs het rijk van Bru te overleven. Zij konden zich verborgen houden op plaatsen waar niemand zelfs maar zou zoeken. Bovendien hielpen de boeren hen. Archibald en zijn adviseurs hadden minder met de druiden op. De reden hiervan kan zijn dat er geruchten gingen dat Bru een deel van zijn toverkennis bij de druiden vandaan had. Dat hij die kennis had gestolen, en dat hij alle beginselen van het druidisme met de voeten trad, vonden ze minder belangrijk. Ook het feit dat Gwar, een van de gezellen van Robin, een druide was, maakte de indruk die zij van de druiden hadden blijkbaar niet beter. In het twaalfde jaar van zijn regering, drie jaar nadat de druidesse Gwar spoorloos was verdwenen, vaardigde Archibald het Edict van het Tweegodendom uit, waarin hij de culten van de Keizer en van de Generaal als enigen toestond. Andere godsdiensten mochten niet meer beleden, beoefend of gepredikt worden. Drie dagen na dit edict ontplofte de vulkaan Korba. De uitbarsting was zo groot, dat Korba sindsdien bestaat uit een rij eilanden. Omdat Korba in een dunbevolkt gebied lag, had dit weinig gevolgen, behalve het feit dat het enkele dagen erg duister was in een groot gedeelte van het toenmalige rijk. De hoftovenaars en -priesters ontkenden dat dit een voorteken was. Zij wezen op het feit dat de laatste uitbarsting van Korba erg lang geleden was, waardoor de opgepotte krachten bijzonder groot waren. De druides hielden zich, voor zover wij weten, strikt aan het edict. Zij brachten geen kinderen meer ter wereld, zij zegenden de akkers niet meer, zij bezwoeren de winter niet en zij vierden de dood en geboorte van de god niet meer. Al snel bleek dat het druidisme meer was dan een bijgeloof van boeren. Nadat voor het eerst sinds eeuwen midwinter zonder ceremonieel voorbij was gegaan, volgde het koudste en natste voorjaar dat uit de hele geschiedenis bekend is. De regens vielen tot het water niet meer wegzakte. De rivieren stegen tot vruchtbare akkers onder stonden. Toen begon het te vriezen. Toen het na een maand begon te dooien waren er al doden te betreuren. Na de zaaitijd keerden de regens terug. De zomer verdiende die naam niet eens, vanwege het grote aantal plasregens. Zoals je zult begrijpen, was de oogst een mislukking. Ook de overige feesten werden niet meer gevierd. De vruchtbare zon, waar ieder het jaar daarvoor vergeefs op had gehoopt, liet zich het volgende jaar overvloedig zien. Dat jaar bleef de regen uit, en teisterde de zon het steeds verder uitdrogende land. Het groeiend gewas stierf op de akkers. Boeren moesten hun vee slachten en hingen het vlees te drogen, om nog wat voorraad te hebben. Er waren mensen die in hun wanhoop zelf de ceremonie van de vereniging tussen de god en de godin gingen opvoeren. Zij werden veroordeeld wegens ketterij en geexecuteerd. De weinige voorraden die er nog waren, werden opgegeten door de sprinkhanen. Waarschijnlijk had het gebrek aan voedsel hen zo ver en zo talrijk laten uitzwermen, want plagen van zulke grootte zijn er sindsdien nooit meer geweest. Natuurlijk hebben we nu de druides, die in zo’n geval altijd ingrijpen. Toen de sprinkhanen over het land zwermden, leek het alsof de verdorde grond plotseling wriemelend tot leven kwam. Ook in de pakhuizen in de steden, ja zelfs in de voorraadkamers van het paleis, wisten zij binnen te dringen. Alle voorraden, ook die van de edelen en van het hof, raakten op. Die winter raakte de schatkist bijna leeg door de kosten die de regering moest maken om de burgers een beetje voedsel te kunnen geven. Precies drie jaar na de uitbarsting van de Korba verscheen er een komeet aan de hemel. De komeet was een week te zien, en het volk geloofde alom dat het een teken was dat de goden boos waren. De natuur was uit balans geraakt, en de rituelen om dat goed te maken waren verboden. Alom voorspelde men dat het onheil nu ook uit de hemel zou komen. Blijkbaar was Archibald er onderhand ook van overtuigd geraakt dat de natuur grillig is, en dat er ceremonien en rituelen nodig zijn om alles in het rechte pad te leiden. Hij vaardigde het Edict van de Geloven uit, waarin hij het Edict van het Tweegodendom introk en het druidisme als godsdienst erkende. Sindsdien is het weer toegestaan om de aloude rituelen te laten uitvoeren, en om een druide te hulp te roepen bij dreigende rampen. De stedelingen en de oude adel doen soms schamper over het oude geloof, maar de boeren weten dat zij alleen maar goed te eten hebben omdat de druides de goden op hun reis door het jaar begeleiden en tevreden stemmen, en omdat zij de macht hebben om dit soort rampen te bezweren. Fallacia In de loop der geschiedenis hebben in Elerion enkele ketterse geloven opgang gemaakt, maar de keizerlijke inquisitie is hier steeds doeltreffend tegen opgetreden.